


I love you, please don't go

by Sukie_Kagamine



Series: Just an ordinary romance [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukie_Kagamine/pseuds/Sukie_Kagamine
Summary: "I love you, please don't go."Gwil sighed audibly when Ben muffled the words into his shoulder, eyes still closed from the half-asleep state. He had no idea how Ben noticed him waking up trying to get to work in that state.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee
Series: Just an ordinary romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779214
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I love you, please don't go

"I love you, please don't go." 

Gwil sighed audibly when Ben muffled the words into his shoulder, eyes still closed from the half-asleep state. He had no idea how Ben noticed him waking up trying to get to work in that state.

"Ben, it's work, don't be dramatic." He chuckled, stroking the blond hair gently. Another thunder roared outside of the window, almost startle both of them. Thank God they were in each other's arms. "You know that I have to work to make a living, right? I'll be back in the afternoon."

Ben whined, clutching onto him tighter, and Gwil swore, he wanted nothing more than to just lie back down and hold his boyfriend to sleep and ignore every single call from his agent. The sky outside was covered with dark clouds and lightning, the air heavy and humid, and he knew that in just a few minutes, it would rain nonstop and then there would be no way he could have enough strength to leave Ben on this bed to get to work. He couldn't let that happen, no. The workaholic worm inside his stomach gnawed at him - Gwil had taken a full week off last week because of a problem with the cameras and stuff. He spent every minute of it with Ben, making love on every surface of their flat, just a way to make up with the time they were away. He cooked for Ben, had breakfasts and lunches and dinners with him, locking himself in the flat with Ben and only Ben, and he should be sick of it by now, but surprisingly, he wasn't. Ben clearly wasn't, because he was clinging onto him with his full force to keep Gwil from leaving to work. Gwil knew he would complain about this later, about why didn't Gwil stop him from being such an annoying clingy boyfriend, but he understood. When sleepy, Ben was himself.

And it was an amazing feeling to know that even in his sleep, even after a week of nothing but each other, Ben still wanted him for himself. It was good, being loved and desired. And it was also good, loving someone so much. His heart fluttered in his chest when he looked down on Ben's face again, not sure how he managed to get this man, this wonderful, kind and loving man, this angel, to be with him. The long blond eyelashes that fanned out on his cheeks, the sweet relax of his face, the soft full lips that were still red from all the kissing. He was a cherub, an angel, Gwil had no idea, a supernatural being that was sent to Earth with the sole purpose of destroying worlds by making Olympians fight over him. Gwil would. Destroying worlds for Ben, he meant. Sure, being an actor meant being famous and knowing a lot of people and having girls throwing themselves at his feet - but never in his life, did he expect to have someone like Ben. And he was forever grateful.

Gwil's phone chirped with another text, and he reached for it, careful not to startle Ben, who was using his chest as a pillow. Great, another text from his make up artist, asking him to get to set immediately before the filming starts. He groaned, kissing Ben's hair for the last time before slipping out from his hold. Alright, alright, he could do this. Superman should be bowing over to him, because he could do this. He was strong enough. Gwil tiptoed towards the door, taking his clothes with him.

The sound of thunder flared from the outside, and Ben snapped up from his spot on the bed, panting, hands flailing around looking for someone. In just a blink of an eye, Gwil was back, holding him, shushing the rasping breaths.

"It's okay, it's okay." He calmed his boyfriend down in every way he could, and finally, Ben slowly realized he was safe in his bed.

"Gwil. Hey." He whispered breathlessly, moving back shyly when he saw how he was plastered over Gwil like a damsel in distress. He blushed slightly, wiping away his sweaty forehead. "Good morning."

"Not much of a good morning," Gwil smiled, eyeing the dark clouds outside, and the thunder roared again. He could feel Ben flinching in his arms, but his boyfriend refused to make it obvious. That was one of his things - trying to be strong all the time, even when he didn't have to. "But it's good to have you."

"Yeah. Love you too." Ben smiled, kissing him gently on the lips. "I miss you so freaking much."

"Oh, is that why you've been begging me not to go to work this morning? And even using that same sentimental spell to make me want to get fired for skipping work?" Gwil smirked, running his finger on his boyfriend's bare back. 

"What?" Ben's eyes went wide open, but Gwil reassured him with a small peck. 

"Don't worry, love. You just said "I love you, please don't go", that's all. It's really sweet, actually."

"I did say that?" Ben frowned. "Sorry, I didn't mean it."

Gwil raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, no, I mean… I did mean that I love you, but I… I didn't mean to…" Ben stuttered, face heating up like crazy. "I didn't mean to be clingy. That would be so annoying. I can stay at home by myself for a day. I've been doing it for weeks before you came home, it's not like I'm a child or something - I love you but I can wait for you - I'm not those annoying people who suffocate their boyfriends by being too controlling and--I don't want you to miss the filming, I don't want you to get fired--you should go to work now--"

Gwil just kissed him to shut him up. An old method, but always worked perfectly. Ben went quiet when Gwil licked his lips for the last time before splitting away.

"I was joking." He squeezed Ben's hand. "You weren't being clingy and annoying at all. And you didn't make me fired, you are just so beautiful I want to get fired myself."

The blond man pouted. "Still my fault, then?"

Gwil laughed. "Hey, listen to me. You don't have to do any of it, okay? You don't have to pretend to always be strong, to be perfect or anything. Just be yourself when you're around me. Be the Ben that I fall in love with. Alright?"

Ben mumbled under his breath. "You fell in love with the strong muscular Ben, not the Ben that's startled by thunder."

"No, I fell in love with the Ben that cries over Lion King and The marriage story and Angel has fallen and every single thing that he feels like crying over." Gwil cupped his cheeks. "The Ben with emotions, with soft sides, and I want to see him. Okay? Not some fake Ben."

His boyfriend slowly nodded, still a little hesitating.

"You know what, since you asked me so nicely." Gwil threw his clothes back into the floor and slipped back into the bed with Ben, holding him. "I'll have another day off. It's too rainy to film anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> Any comment from you would be appreciated!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr at sukiekagamine.tumblr.com


End file.
